moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Zac Sky
Zac Sky '''is a main character on MovieStarPlanet. He is the first main character male players are introduced to when joining and is considered to be a guide. He is the male equivalent of Pixi Star. Outfit Basic = |-|2015= (Only items different than those in Zac's regular outfit have been listed) '''Christmas Outfit: |-|2016= Summer Event (Star Games): Appearances *He appears in the new user scene for all male players. *He adds all male players and cannot be removed as a friend, therefore he is on on the friends list of all male players who have logged in since his introduction in 2015. *He is mentioned in a forum post by MSP addressing who he is. *In the animations "Selfie With Stars" and "Gorgeous Tiara". *On the MovieStarPlanet app icon. *On two of the 2015 homepage slides. *On the 2015 level up pop-up. *On various news graphics. *On the 2015 Christmas calendar. *In the 2016 New Year's, Easter, and Summer events (within the news graphics only). *In the 2017 Halloween event. *In a 2016 television advertisement. Trivia *He is the replacement for the old character/extra "Sam". *He is the male equivalent to Pixi Star. *Additionally, Zac's account is actually Sam's (this can be seen in older movies). *He was first introduced on the IE server for testing and was released on the US server on March 10th, 2015. *Players cannot make a username with both "Zac" and "Sky" in it if in that order. *There is no way to avoid his friend request. Even if it's avoided by the player, it will still be accepted. *Players cannot message him or write in his guestbook. *His eyes are unique to him and are unavailable to regular players. *He has the same last name as the character Starla Sky; however, it's unknown if the two are meant to be related. *He has a boonie named Ollie. *He makes looks for every theme. *He is best friends with Pixi Star & Holly Nova *Due to an old app glitch that occurs, it will show you Zac Sky's level, it also works with Holly Nova and Pixi Star. *You can't give Zac an Autograph, a Gift, look at his bio, see his awards or send him a trade. Artbooks Character-ZacSky-Artbook11.png|Happy Easter!! Character-ZacSky-Artbook10.png|HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY Character-ZacSky-Artbook9.png|Safer Internet Day Character-ZacSky-Artbook8.png|HAPPY NEW YEAR! Character-ZacSky-Artbook7.png|MERRY CHRISTMAS! Character-ZacSky-Artbook6.png|Happy Halloween! Character-ZacSky-Artbook5.png|Sporty Shapes Character-ZacSky-Artbook4.png|Happy Easter :) Character-ZacSky-Artbook3.png|MSP Craft ;) Character-ZacSky-Artbook2.png|<3 Character-ZacSky-Artbook1.png|Guess a band.. Gallery Character-ZacSky-Pop-upProfile.png|Zac's pop-up profile. Character-ZacSky-OldPlayerMessage.png|Zac's message to old players. Character-ZacSky-NewUserScene1.png|Zac in the new user scene. Character-ZacSky-JoinMessage.png|Zac's message to new players. Character-ZacSky-FriendRequest.png|Zac adding the player. Character-ZacSky-InFriends.png|Zac in the players friends list. Character-ZacSky-LivingRoom.png|Zac's Living Room. Character-ZacSky-Garden.png|Zac's Garden. Character-ZacSky-Kitchen.png|Zac's Kitchen. Character-ZacSky-PartyRoom.png|Zac's Party Room. Character-ZacSky-EverydayLook.png|Zac's "Everyday Look" Characters-AppIconPixi&Zac.png|Zac in the MSP app icon. Characters-Pixi&ZacForum.png|The forum explaining who Zac is. Characters-MeetPixi&Zac.png|Zac in a news graphic Characters-WeeklyChatRoom.png|Zac in a news graphic Characters-2015Rich&FamousSlide.png|Zac on a homepage slide. Characters-2015FriendsSlide.png|Zac on a homepage slide. Characters-2015LevelUp.png|Zac in the 2015 level up pop-up. Characters-2015ChristmasCalendar.png|Zac in the 2015 Christmas calender. Characters-2015ChristmasSlide.png|Zac in the 2015 Christmas news graphic. Character-ZacSky-2016NewYears.png|Zac during the 2016 New Year's event. Character-ZacSky-2016Easter.png|Zac during the 2016 Easter event. Characters-SelfieWithStars.png|Zac in the "Selfie with Stars" animation. Character-ZacSky-2016Summer.png|Zac during the 2016 Summer event. Category:General Category:Characters